Forum rules
These are the rules that everyone needs to follow on the forums. The Rules Community Forums Rules and Regulations Topic 1: Spam Spam is a great offense that could be made against the board rules. This is a strictly enforced rule and if broken you will be banned from the forums for one week. Do NOT post for the sake of your post count. If you have spammed the forums severely then a 14-day ban is possible. This causes disturbance and annoyance within the forums. Don't do it. Spamming emoticons, images, or videos in one post is forbidden and a warning will be issued. Repeatedly using emoticons in one post will result in a warning. Posting image macros will result in an automatic 4 or 7 day ban. Repeatedly posting links to videos and/or embed videos will result in a 7 day ban. Spamming to advertise your work/company/product will result in a permanent ban if the topic is not relevant. Irrelevant advertisement on these forums are restricted unless approved by the administrator. Topic 2: Off-Topic/Derailing/Trolling Posts Off-topic or trolling is forbidden and if found, the user will be given a warning. If this is constant, results would be a 15 day ban. Trolling and derailing topics is a very annoying offense and this is one of the things administrators and moderators try to be most aware of. Spamming and trolling can be related. Do not troll for the sake of your post count. Topic 3: Posting Images Images with extreme gore, blood, nudity/adult content (content unable for minors to view) is highly prohibited in this board and if broken, a permanent ban may be in order. This is the biggest offense made to the board if broken and large consequences will follow. NOTE: Do note that we cannot be held responsible for minors viewing inappropriate content. By registering on this forum you are saying that joining this forum was completely your choice. Topic 4: Use of Inappropriate Language Minor cursing or swearing is allowed in the board, but constant swearing and offending posts will result in warnings. The flaming rule is now enforced. If people flame over the AJAX chat or over posts, a 30 day ban will be in order. Racist language is prohibited in these forums and if used, you will get a 4 day ban. If he/she constantly uses racist language, he or she will be banned for 14 days. Use of sexual innuendos are not recommended. Topic 5: Illegal/Stolen Files or Malware Posting illegal copies of software such as warez is highly forbidden and posting warez will get you banned permanently and prosecuted by international law. Do not link or upload torrent files, ripped files, cracks, keygens, and etc. Discussion of illegal ways of obtaining illegitimate software is also forbidden. Uploading malware (computer viruses) to the forums and/or hacking software is highly forbidden and will get you banned permanently from the forums. Topic 6: Proxies and Alternate Accounts The use of proxies (IP Protectors) is forbidden and all who use it will be banned permanently. We don't care if your school or internet service provider only gives you proxies. It is NOT allowed. Registering two accounts with the same internet protocol will get you banned permanently. Using alternate accounts to get around bans will only give you a permanent ban. Topic 7: Signatures Users are permitted to have whatever they want in their signatures, assuming it doesn't break any of the previously-stated rules, however to grind down on threads being unnecessarily long due to signatures; signatures- *Mustn't exceed the maximum height of 175 *Mustn't attain width which exceeds the width of the forum board *You cannot stack a 175 height image on top of another 175 height image *You are allowed to put two images next to each other, as long as neither exceed a height of 175 *You can stack text above or under your signature image to your hearts content You will receive a warning and your signature will be removed, if you repeat the same mistake twice you will receive a 12 hour forum ban. The ban will then double for each time you don't follow the rule. If you reach a 4 day forum ban due to signature alone, then you will no longer be able to''' edit''' your signature. Topic 8: Agreement All registered users must agree to abide to these rules at all times and if broken, you will face the consequences. Please leave the forums if you do not agree with these rules. Topic 9: Contact Us If you have any concerns, send a PM to Monkey. PM This has been copied straight from the forum. Category:Rules